Taking turns
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: Another roleplay with my friend


Sherlock leant against the wall in the hallway, he'd just seen John's taxi pull up and he was already in his coat and scarf, his heart racing a little with excitement.

John got out of the taxi and unlocked the door. He hadn't heard from Sherlock all afternoon and was quite suspicious about what he was up to. He headed upstairs to the flat.

The moment John stepped through the door he grabbed the man's jacket, pressing him against the wall, kissing him desperately

John gasped in surprise as his back was slammed against the wall and Sherlock's lips clashed onto his. His hands found their way around his lover's waist, noticing he had his coat on. "Going somewhere?" he mumbled

Sherlock just smirked before pulling him into the living room

"You said you liked me being clever..." He growled, straddling his lap "I know you skipped breakfast this morning, you had lunch with sarah... And that you've been thinking about me... All day" he purred, running a hand between the man's legs and inhaling deeply

"Oh God..." John moaned as he was hauled into the armchair and found Sherlock sat on top of him, his deductions sending a shiver down his spine. "You're right...absolutley right..."

"You've been sweating... A lot more than you usually do... You've been excited..." Sherlock smirked "what have you been up to?" He purred, still palming his lover through his trousers

"Thinking about you," John mumbled and grabbed the back of Sherlock's head, pulling him closer for a kiss. "Just like I always do..." He felt Sherlock's hand probing between his legs and pushed his hips towards him with a groan.

"No... This is different..." Sherlock purred "you've been bad dr watson" he unzipping the man's trousers, feeling his tighten

"H-have I...?" John stammered, gazing up into Sherlock's eyes and trembling slightly as his zip was undone. "Maybe you could...deduce me...?"

"You've been very bad John..." He muttered "you haven't gotten a mark on your clothes... So you must have been very... Careful" he pushed his hand inside John's trousers "couldn't wait?"

John moaned loudly as Sherlock's hand slipped inside his pants. "In my office," he gasped, "under my desk...thinking of you...I had tissues..."

"Bad... Bad John" sherlock teased, slowly unbuttoning the man's shirt "I'm the only one allowed to touch you... No-one else... Not even you..." Sherlock would've teased further but the thought of John doing that at work had made his whole body tingle "so... What were you thinking about?"

John moaned and writhed, now completely desperate for Sherlock to take him. "I was thinking about you...what you were going to do to me when I got home...imagining things..." He reached around the back of Sherlock's coat and gasped. "Are you wearing any pants?"

"No..." Sherlock grinned, pulling him into a kiss, pushing John's coat and shirt off his shoulders "What did you want me to do John?" he muttered, trailing kisses along his jaw

"Uhhh...Christ..." John thrust his hips up towards Sherlock, the throbbing in his trousers becoming painful. "I want you to do me Sherlock," he begged, "I want you to do me wearing just your coat and scarf."

Sherlock smirked, gasping a little as he felt John's hips buck

"all right" he muttered, standing up to pull down his tight trousers, kicking them to one side "I'll have to go and get something, he frowned, kneeling down to press a kiss to John's forehead before dashing into the bedroom "unless you want to be in here..." he called down the hall

John sighed slightly as the heat of Sherlock's body disappeared from on top of him, then watched as he ran to the bedroom. "No it's fine," he called back, "I want to try different locations anyway." He grinned mischievously to himself thinking about the many and varied possibilities.

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed the small bottle from the bedside cabinet, he was about to leave the room when he saw his deerstalker sitting on the chest of drawers, he grabbed it and shoved it in the pocket on his coat before walking back into the livingroom

John lay back in the armchair, eagerly awaiting Sherlock's return and trying to avoid the temptation to touch himself, especially after getting told off earlier. "Come on Sherlock," he pleaded as he saw the detective enter the living room again. "I'm desperate for you..."

Sherlock smiled, pulling the hat out of his pocket and jamming it onto the man's head before pulling John's trousers off, throwing them to one side with his

John laughed as he suddenly found the deerstalker pushed onto his head. "I bet I look ridiculous now right?" he joked, then reached his hands up to slide in between the buttons of Sherlock's coat, touching the bare skin underneath.

"You don't look ridiculous..." sherlock purred, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck as he uncapped the bottle of lubricant, coating his fingers before circling one against John's tight entrance

"Mmmm," John moaned at Sherlock's teasing finger. He lifted his legs up and spread them wide apart, dropping them down over Sherlock's shoulders. "Do it...you're such a tease...don't make me beg you..."

"Oh I would enjoy that" sherlock teased, still circling John's hole while he dragged his nails down his thigh with his other hand

John's heart was thumping loudly, the excitement and anticipation making his mouth dry. He licked his lips and groaned as Sherlock continued to tease him mercilessly. "Please Sherlock..." he begged. "Please...please..."

"Please... what?" he smirked, moving his hand down to stroke John's hard length

"Uhhh," John rolled his eyes and thrust his hips up. "You are impossible..." He grabbed Sherlock's chin and stared him in the eyes. "I want you in me," he whispered. "Desperately."

Sherlock gasped, feeling himself throb hard at John's words

"All right..." he purred, pressing a finger past the tight ring of muscle, his other hand still stroking slowly

John sucked in the air through gritted teeth, rolling his head back as Sherlock's finger finally penetrated past the tightness of his entrance. "More," he gasped.

Sherlock smiled, pulling out to add another finger, leaning down to kiss John softly

John reached up to carress Sherlock's cheek, pushing their lips together. The exploration of his fingers was beginning to send ripples of pleasure through John's body. He pushed his hips towards Sherlock with a small moan.

Sherlock smirked into the kiss, curving his fingers upwards to brush against the man's prostate, feeling him shaking in his hands and his other hand around John's cock stroked a little faster

John gasped as he felt Sherlock's finger nudge past his most sensitive area and he bucked his hips quickly into Sherlock's hand, trembling with need. "Take me Sherlock..."

"Shh" sherlock hushed "I'm not rushing this..." he scissored his fingers gently, trying to streatch the still very tight ring of muscle "you are way too tight John" he huffed, his other hand moving down to stroke himself, gasping a little

John huffed and rolled his head around. His hands fell to the sides of the armchair and the nails dug in, trying to withstand this onslaught of pleasure and attention. "Damn you Sherlock," he muttered, then he reached up a hand and played with the collar of Sherlock's coat, lifting it up higher.

Sherlock smiled, feeling his collar being turned up, he was boiling in his coat and scarf but didn't really care, he pulled his fingers out to add a third, knowing how rough John liked him to be, the least he could to was prepare him

John grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck, his body tensing up as a third finger entered him, stretching him open further. He gasped and threw his head back, spreading his legs wider. "I'm so ready for you Sherlock," he mumbled, kissing his ear and peeling back the scarf and collar a little to place kisses on his neck

Sherlock gasped a little as the cool air met his neck, shortly replaced by John's mouth, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, he pulled his fingers out, grabbing the small bottle and slicking his throbbing length, pulling John's hips to the edge of the sofa

John whined as Sherlock removed his fingers, leaving him feeling empty, the muscles twitching slightly. He watched Sherlock preparing himself and quickly darted a tongue out to lick his dry lips, his heart pounding with the anticipation of what was to come. He willingly allowed his legs to be grabbed and pulled closer to Sherlock.

Sherlock hissed as he started to push himself in, John's muscles still very tight around him, sapping all his self control

"how are you so fucking tight" Sherlock gasped

John yelped and his hands dug into the soft fabric of the sofa, wincing at the pain of Sherlock's entry, his huge length splitting him open. "God Sherlock..." he groaned through gritted teeth. "How are you so fucking big...uhhh...keep going..."

Sherlock closed his eyes, avoiding the look on pain of John's features, just concentrating on not plowing the man into the sofa

"I know I should've stretched you more" sherlock muttered hearing his groans

"It's fine," John grunted, "I like it..." He wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist, digging his knees in to bring him closer, feeling the sharp pains subsiding to a dull throbbing ache as he became adjusted to Sherlock's size inside him.

"Ohh John..." Sherlock moaned, wrapping his arms around John's waist as he started to rock his hips, thrusting deep inside his lover

"Yes..." John gasped, reaching an arm up to Sherlock's neck. "You look so bloody sexy in that coat...Fuck me," he demanded and bucked up his hips, willing Sherlock to go deeper.

Sherlock moaned, thrusting himself deeper, feeling his body over heating from the large coat

"Oh fuck John..." he moaned, looking up to still see the deerstalker not at an angle on John's head, he couldn't help but smile as he trailed kisses along his neck, littering it with fresh love bites

John huffed and moaned as the tip of Sherlock's length prodded his prostate with every deepening thrust. He reached with both arms and grabbed Sherlock round the back, pulling him down onto the sofa on top of him, so suddenly they almost fell off together and rolled onto the floor.

Sherlock gasped as he felt John move from underneath him, holding the man's hips as he held him on the edge of the sofa, thrusting his hips faster, feeling himself growing close

"Oh god John... I'm getting close..." he panted, digging his nails hard into John's thighs

Sherlock's words sent John's mind into a turmoil. One hand gripped the sofa almost ripping it into shreds whilst the other fell into Sherlock's hair, carressing it whilst staring up into his lover's eyes, feeling the relentless pounding bringing him closer to his own orgasm.

Sherlock reached up to close John's fist tighter in his hair before rocking his hips harder, his pace slowing a little just so he could thrust deeper, feeling his hair pulled as he grew dangerously close, his hand closing around John's hard length, stoking him int time with is powerful thrusts

John's instinct was to close his eyes but he wanted desperately to see Sherlock's face. He forced them to stay open wide as every thrust rocked through his body. As Sherlock's hand fell around his already leaking erection it was all he needed to send him head first into oblivion and with a loud cry he came hard all over himself.

Feeling John's muscles clench around him sent him over the edge, burying himself deep as he came hard, John's name tearing itself from his throat as he collapsed on top of his boyfriend, still boilng hot from his large coat and scarf

John opened up his arms as Sherlock fell on top of him and they lay there in a heap, panting and sweaty. For a while neither of them spoke. Then John kissed Sherlock softly on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "You must be bloody hot in that coat..."

As John muttered those words, sherlock shrugged the heavy garment off, letting it fall to a heap on the floor... he quickly pulled off his scarf and threw that too, just basking in the cool air against his heated skin

"that was..." he panted, still unable to talk

John watched with a smile as Sherlock undressed himself finally. It was great to see his beautiful pale body all glistening in sweat. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down onto the sofa again, collapsing into his arms and breathing in the sweet scent of his sweat. "...Amazing," John finished Sherlock's sentence with a chuckle.

Sherlock just smiled, enjoying the hug, trailing kisses down his boyfriend's chest

"you're amazing..." he muttered against his skin

John kissed the top of Sherlock's sweaty head. "You need a shower," he smirked.

"haha..." he smiled, placing a kiss on the man's cheek before getting to his feet and making his way into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and turning it on

It took John a while to get his breath back before he struggled to his feet and limped his way to the bathroom, feeling rather tender after Sherlock's vicious pounding. He stood in the doorway and watched him in the shower.

Sherlock knew John was there, he could hear him still panting

"take a picture, it lasts longer..." Sherlock smirked, rinsing the shampoo from his hair

John sighed, unable to take his eyes away from Sherlock's beautiful body, admiring the way the water splashed over him. "I suppose I'd better get in," he shrugged.

"if you're gonna be like that" Sherlock mumbled, pulling the shower curtain across the bath, hiding himself from John's view

"Hey," John grumbled and walked into the room, whipping back the curtains. "Don't you dare hide that amazing body from me..." He climbed into the shower and pushed Sherlock against the tiles, kissing him.

Sherlock gasped, feeling the cold tiles against his back

"John!" he smiled "you know it's rude to burst in on someone in the shower"

John grinned and pushed his tongue into Sherlock's mouth, running a hand through his hair and down his chest. Then he pulled back slowly and reached for the shampoo. "Let me wash your hair," he said, "If I can bloody reach you..." He stood up on tiptoe and squeezed some onto Sherlock's hair

Sherlock purred as he felt John's fingers in his hair

"you should really be careful, those hands of yours..." he half moaned, feeling the cold shampoo trickle down the back of his neck, turning and pushing John against the wall to kiss him

John moaned and leant into Sherlock's neck, nipping and nibbling at the soft skin. "Mmm stop distracting me," he mumbled. "I'm supposed to be washing you..." He rubbed the soap through Sherlock's hair

"I'm in the shower, i'm not getting any dirtier..." Sherlock muttered, running his fingers through John's hair, leaving more love bites along his collar bone

"Hmm, your mind seems to be getting dirtier though," John smirked and nuzzled in to receive the bites. "Have you managed to write out your name yet?" he chuckled, then grabbed the shampoo to pour onto his own hair.

"mm..." sherlock mumbled against his skin, running his hands down John's stomach to rest on his hips, feeling the raised marks from his nails "I could just bite you and kiss you all day long" he moaned

"I know you could," John purred back, grazing his teeth along Sherlock's shoulder. "And I could quite easily let you." He traced his hand down slowly and ran it along Sherlock's chest and down to his thigh.

"bad John" he grinned, mirroring John's movements "I can't do you in here... there's no way I can keep up that kind of rhythm without slipping over..." sherlock sniggered "and I really can't explain that one to Mrs Hudson when she's calling the paramedics"

John spluttered, imagining the strange looks they would get. "OK OK...you're quite right..." He reached up to turn off the shower, then got out and grabbed a towel, chucking a dry one to Sherlock.

sherlock didn't allow him to leave the room, he let the towel fall to the floor as he pressed John against the wall. pulling him into a kiss

John gasped as he fell against the wall, Sherlock's body up against his, their towels crashing to the floor. "Hmm...God Sherlock...you're...incredible..."

"Incredible?" Sherlock smiled at the compliment "how are you feeling...sir?" he purred in his ear

John shivered at the sound of Sherlock calling him sir. God that was a turn on. "Why I'm fine thank you Private Holmes," he replied in an official tone. "Did you tidy up your bunk today? Or have you been a bad...bad...boy?" He smirked and reversed their positions, slamming Sherlock up against the wall and lifting a knee up to rub in his groin

"bad" sherlock gasped "bad captain, i've been so bad!" he moaned, already starting to rock his hips aganst John's leg

"And what happens to bad soldiers?" John growled softly into Sherlock's ear, pinning his hands back on the wall, his heart pounding with excitement.

"They're punished" Sherlock moaned, practically humping the thigh between his legs "Oh god punish me caprtain, i've been so bad"

"Get to your room," John snapped, removing his thigh from Sherlock's groin and stepping back from the wall. "Go to your room and lie on the bed. Now."

Sherlock whined from the loss of contact but nodded and hurried to his room, not caring about his dripping wet hair as he lay back on his bed, waiting for John to join him

John dashed upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled on his combat pants and grabbed his army shirt, not bothering to button it up as he raced back to Sherlock's room and opened the door to see him lying naked on the bed. Quite a sight. John struggled to regain his composure.

"Orders captan" Sherlock panted slightly, heat pooling between his legs at he stared up at John's body in that uniform "oh fuck..." he muttered under his breath, seeing John's still damp skin glistening under his shirt

John noticed the riding crop on the floor and picked up, brandishing it menacingly in his hands. "You're going to have to be beaten," he muttered, and took a step towards the naked Sherlock.

"Yes sir" Sherlock gasped, seeing the leather crop in his hand "where do you want me?"

"Turn round," John demanded. "I'm going to have to spank your bottom..." He licked his lips, thrilled by the language he was using and the sight of Sherlock helpless on the bed

Sherlock immediately turned, getting onto his hands and knees

John took a deep breath and approached the bed. Brandishing the riding crop, he traced a pattern around the delicate cheeks of Sherlock's ass then tapped it slightly, then a little harder.

Sherlock whimpered, pressing his face to the sheets, bracing himself "please Captain, please, punish me" he maoned

John raised the crop high in the air and brought it crashing down hard, leaving a nasty red mark on Sherlock's pale skin. "You've been so bad," he muttered, beating him again. "You'll have to be taught a lesson."

"oh god John!" he cried out "ah I mean captain... " he grinned, feeling the burn on his skin

John brought the riding crop down again and again, getting quite carried away and totally turned on by seeing the red marks appearing on Sherlock's skin. Finally he threw it down and leapt onto the bed, covering Sherlock's ass in kisses and licks

Sherlock moaned and cried out with every lash, his cock throbbing hard and painfully between his legs, begging for more, begging to be taught a lesson, when John threw the riding crop down and started to soothe the painful marks he gasped, his legs feelings almost weak all of a sudden

John stuck out his tongue and cheekily ran it through the gap in Sherlock's cheeks, feeling it dance across his tight hole teasingly. The blood rushed to his groin and he moaned softly. "I'm going to have to fuck you," he declared.

Sherlock gasped as he felt something wet and hot run against his hole

"John, John please" he moaned "Fuck me John plaese!"

John was pleased about the reaction. He peeled back Sherlock's cheeks and ran his tongue over the entrance back and forth, before taking a finger and pushing it gently inside.

Sherlock gasped as he felt the sensation agian

"Christ John what are you doing?" he moaned, craning his neck to see

"I'm licking you," he giggled, moving his head up for some air. "Do you like it?"

"Oh god yes!" he cried "fisting the sheets desperately

"Then I'll do it some more," John grinned and bent down. He stuck out his tongue, stiffened it up and pushed it past the muscles of Sherlock's entrance, then moved it quickly in and out. "I'm fucking you with my tongue Sherlock," he moaned, excited. "I feel so...naughty..."

Sherlock gasped loudly, his eyes wide "Oh god John that feels amazng" he moaned, reaching down to stroke himself, the throbbing becoming almost painful

John was encouraged by Sherlock's moaning words. He started moving his tongue faster and more urgently, darting it in and out, making Sherlock wet and slippery with his saliva. His own erection was hard and aching. "I need to take you," he groaned.

Sherlock gasped as John said what he was about to beg for "John please, need you" panting into the sheets

John quickly scrambled up to his knees. "Turn round," he demanded. "Have to see your face." He stood up and dashed through to the living room where they'd left the lube.

Sherlock rolled onto his back and realized that John had disappeared, sitting up and grabbing one of the bottles left the his small box of tricks, this seemed like the time to test it out

John grabbed the bottle of lube and raced back to the bedroom, finding Sherlock cradling a small bottle in his hands. "What's that?" he asked, squeezing out some of the lube and beginning to grease up his length

Sherlock stared up at him "something I can't remember using on you" sherlock grinned "only, we've nearly used up that one..." he nodded to the bottle in John's hands

"And what's the difference between this one and that one?" he asked, staring between the two bottles.

"well..." sherlock smiled, squeezing a little of the lubricant onto his fingers, feeling the the icy tingle against his fingers and trailing a stripe down the man's stomach

John gasped as Sherlock's finger traced the lube down his chest and stomach, leaving a cool tingling sensation. "Oooh, what is it?"

"I don't know... it just said 'ice' when i bought it" sherlock muttered "want to try it?" he asked

John grabbed hold of the bottle and poured some out onto his hands. "Let's try it on you then," he mumbled. "See how icy it really is..." and he pushed his fingers back down between the cheeks of Sherlock's ass

Sherlock gasped, falling back against the bed as he felt his skin tingle, his cock throbbing hard

John sat up and squeezed some of the ice lubricant onto his hands, greasing up his own length and gasping as it began to tingle inscessently. "Bloody hell..." he muttered, then repositioned himself, spreading Sherlock's legs apart.

Sherlock moaned, already holding the sheets tight

"John please hurry up..." he muttered

John placed the head of his aching length so it was just prodding Sherlock's entrance, then slowly pushed inside, the tingling ice lubricant helping to ease his way. "Are you OK?" he asked Sherlock before continuing any further

"Yes" Sherlock gasped, the lubricant causing his muscles to tighten around John's length "ah please keep going"

John could feel Sherlock's muscles gripping him tightly. He forced his way in with two deep thrusts, growning loudly. He held onto Sherlock's legs making sure they stayed wide apart. "How badly do you want this?" he teased

"so badly" he moaned "please John" he gasped, gripping the sheets hard, screwing his eyes shut

John withdrew slightly then pushed back in again, slowly building up a pace, moaning at how tight Sherlock felt around him. He grabbed Sherlock's erection and gave it a few teasing tugs before continuing

Sherlock gasped feeling John's speed increase, needing more contact, he reached up to grip John's forearms, the lubricant still sending shivers through his whole body

John leant down and placed his hands on Sherlock's shoulders. "Wrap your legs around me," he whispered and kissed him on the cheek, driving in deeper

Sherlock gasped, doing as he was told, wrapping his arms around the man's neck at the same time "love you" he moaned

John groaned loudly and brought his hips back thrusting hard into Sherlock, growing wilder with every second. "God Sherlock...so...fucking...sexy..." he stammered, grabbing hold of the bedstand behind Sherlock's head

"I know you are... captain" he grinned before reaching down to stroke himself in time with John's thrusts

John was excited by Sherlock's words and pounded harder and faster, screwing his eyes tightly shut as he felt himself getting near. "I'm close Sherlock," he gasped

Sherlock moaned, pulling him into a kiss, biting the man's lower lip as he rocked his hips back against John's thrusts

John reached down and grabbed hold of Sherlock's length pumping it up and down relentlessly in rhythm with his own thrusting hips, holding on to the bedstead with his other hand

Sherlock cried out, his hips bucking hard into John's hand

"ah John!" he moaned "fuck i'm close" dragging John into a kiss

John cried out Sherlock's name noisily as he hammered home his orgasm, feeling himself release deep inside his lover, unable to hold back as his hips shook with excitement and desire.

Sherlock gasped feeling John fill him, he feel almost searing hot compared to the still icy tingle of the lubricant

John allowed himself to slip gently from inside Sherlock, but instead of collapsing exhausted by his side, he bent down and took his full length into his mouth, gagging slightly

Sherlock still hadn't recovered from John's pounding when he felt a wet heat surround his throbbing length, a hand darting down to grip John's hair, letting out a cry of pleasure as his hips snapped up into John's mouth

John spluttered a little as Sherlock's hips bucked sending him deeper down his throat. But he held on and wrapped a hand around the base, sucking patiently up and down

Sherlock threw his head back as he came hard, screaming John's name, his hips still bucking

John was determined to take all of Sherlock. He grabbed hold of his thighs and forced his head to stay where it was, fighting against his gag reflex. He swallowed everything before slowly re=emerging with a big dopey grin on his face and collapsing by Sherlock's side.

Sherlock just panted against his bed, still seeing stars as his body felt like it was glowing, he rolled over, throwing an arm over John's chest and groaning

John nuzzled his head up to Sherlock's chin and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," he muttered. "You're brilliant."

"you say that every time" sherlock smiled, almost motionless on the bed, completely spent

"Because it's true," John panted, still breathless. "Absolutely true." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm bloody knackered," he laughed.

Sherlock just made a noise as he closed his eyes again, trying to pull john into a hug but failing miserably

John lifted up Sherlock's heavy arm and wrapped it around himself, cuddling up against him happily.

Sherlock smiled as he felt himself falling asleep very quickly "love you" he muttered

John mumbled dreamily as his eyelids got heavier. "Mmm Sherlock...love you...too..." Within a few seconds he had fallen fast asleep.


End file.
